Chapter 1/Enterprise
Episode 1.02 "TIME" (Space) Voyager and Enterprise are hanging nose to nose. Captain's log supplemental, while on a return trip to the Alpha Quadrant we've stumbled into a temporal rift and got dumped somewhere in space but we're not sure where we are. (Main bridge, red alert) Enterprise that's impossible she was decommissioned at the end of the Earth-Romulan War says Lieutenant Tyson as she looks at the main viewer with her arms crossed. Tina, Voyager went though a temporal rift, we are not in the 24th century anymore and we are in the 22nd century, we have gone back in time, two centuries ago says Typhuss as he looks at Tina Tyson. Sir we're being hailed by the Enterprise Ensign Kim reports to Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell. Jason takes a deep breath. Open a channel to Enterprise Ensign Captain Tyson orders Ensign Kim to do as Commander Halliwell looks at him. Yes Commander is there a problem says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Yes sir, the Temporal Prime Directive says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Commander we're in a century where they never had a temporal prime directive and we need their help with our situation says Captain Tyson as he looks at Commander Halliwell when the main viewer shows the bridge of Enterprise. I'm Jonathan Archer Captain of the United Earth vessel Enterprise identify yourselves says Captain Archer on the main viewer. Captain, I'm Jason Tyson, Captain of the starship Voyager sorry for sneaking up on you like that says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. Captain Tyson we're at war right now with the Romulan Star Empire we can't afford to be delayed by this rift says Captain Archer on the viewer. Sir incoming text message from Admiral Tyson all ships proceed to sector 223 best speed says Ensign Sato on the main viewer. Tell the Admiral we'll be a bit delayed says Captain Archer as he looks at Hoshi. She nods and sends the message. All right Captain you better explain fast says Archer. I'll come aboard with my senior staff says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. We'll be waiting says Captain Archer. The transmission ends. Commander Vale, Ensign Kim you're with me says Captain Tyson as he gets up from the command chair as Typhuss follows to talk him out of it. Commander I don't wanna hear away team protocols says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. All Starfleet personnel are strictly forbidden from directly interfering with historical events and are required to maintain the timeline and prevent history from being altered, it also restricts people from telling too much about the future, so as not to cause paradoxes or alter the timeline says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I know you will not listen, permission to join the away team, Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Granted Commander, computer mid-22nd century Starfleet uniforms, Tina you've got the bridge says Captain Tyson as he steps into the turbolift. Lieutenant Tyson sits in the command chair and looks at the middle computer. (Deck 4, transporter room 1) The away team wearing their 22nd century Starfleet uniforms getting that century's phase pistols and scanners. Why can't we wear our current Starfleet uniforms says Ensign Kim as he looks at Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell. Because Ensign we don't want any questions asked how Typhuss told us about this time in Starfleet's history what we know about it, Commander what do you know about this point in Starfleet's history Captain Tyson says as he looks at Commander Halliwell. They have phase cannons and photonic torpedoes on the NX class, no shields on their ships they use polarized hull plating, they use phase pistols says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Colonel Carter hands the phase pistols out to the away team. So how do these things work anyway? Ensign Kim asked as he looks at the phase pistol. See the buttons on the side, that's for stun and kill says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Kim. Oh, only two settings on this weapon Ensign Kim says as he puts it in the holster. All right now let's be clear we don't tell them we're from the future or they'll ask a lot of questions Captain Tyson says as he gets on his 2150 uniform. Captain Tyson, Commander Halliwell, Ensign Kim, and Colonel Carter step onto the pad. Energize Captain Tyson says as he looks at Chief Parson. Parson runs his fingers on the console and beams the away team. (NX-01 Enterprise C deck) The away team beams onto the transporter pad as Captain Archer and Lieutenant Commander Reed are waiting with a team of MACOs waiting for them. Welcome aboard I'm Captain Jonathan Archer and this is my Chief of Security Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed sorry we have to search you Captain Archer says as he looks at the away team. Its fine Captain Captain Tyson says as he looked at Captain Archer. Reed and his team are scanning the away team and found nothing. Now explain to me what the hell is going on we scanned your ship its very advanced Captain Archer says as he looks at the away team. Jason taps his legs. Uh sorry Captain but its classified top secret need to know and you don't need to know Captain Tyson says as he looks at Captain Archer.